


Robin is not innocent-战五渣斯基

by Tuki



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuki/pseuds/Tuki
Summary: http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_2847e3a





	Robin is not innocent-战五渣斯基

**Author's Note:**

> http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_2847e3a

 

 

Robin is not innocent-战五渣斯基

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

body{background-color:#f1f1f1;}  
.c1,.c1 a{color:#444;}  
.c2,.c2 a{color:#888;}  
.m-nav a:hover,  
.m-nav .clicked{color:#444;}  
.m-pager a:hover{color:#fff;}  
.c3,.c3 a{color:#666;}  
.c4,.c4 a{color:#444;}  
.c5,.c5 a,blockquote, .notes, .notes a, .notes a:hover{color:#444;}  
.g-head,  
.g-foot,  
.m-pager a,  
.m-goTopArea,  
.m-nav .about .aboutlayer{background:#dcdcdc;}  
.m-pager a:hover{background:#dcdcdc;}  
.m-search,.m-search input{background:#cacaca;}  
.m-post,.m-pager{border-color:#e7e7e7;}  
.notes .note{border-bottom-color:#e7e7e7;}  
.text img{max-width:100%;_width:100%;}

[战五渣斯基](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)  


  


 

 

[UAPP](http://1208951894.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)

 

[私信](http://www.lofter.com/message/1208951894)

 

[归档](http://1208951894.lofter.com/view)  
[RSS](http://1208951894.lofter.com/rss)

关于  
  
[](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)  
一只兔子。  
  
  


##  [Robin is not innocent](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_2847e3a)

\---正义大厅---  
\---只有正联成员才能进入的地方---  
房间被超级英雄们挤满，都为眼前大屏幕所显示的画面而赶到震惊：两个年轻的英雄似乎在享受着一些私人的时光。  
为了防止蝙蝠侠突发心脏病，绿箭很快冲了上去将屏幕关闭。不必说现在房间内都被一种让人窒息的气场压制着。闪电侠，超人，鹰女，神奇女侠和火星猎人都感到很不舒服。 

“房间里的气氛太诡异了，我要出去透透气。”火星猎人狼狈地穿过了门。

 “我和WW也得走了，这似乎并不适合女性观看。” 神奇女侠默默点点头然后和鹰女一起飞出了房间。 

“我觉得我应该跟着她们…因为…你知道的，她们…可能会迷路…”超人走出房间，留下剩余的三个英雄陷入无限的沉寂中。

闪电侠、绿箭和蝙蝠侠都被留在房间内，虽然蝙蝠侠表情平静，但两人猜测他的内心已经掀起了一场腥风血雨。 

“嘿，GA，你觉得蝙蝠侠最生气什么？是这俩熊孩子违背了他的命令，还是他“纯洁”的小鸟做了些违忌的事？，或者是我们在场的所有人都看到了这场即幼稚又羞耻的表演？”闪电侠对着一身绿的英雄低声说道。

“我觉得三者皆有…对了你知道我现在在想什么吗？”

“什么？”

“就是你应该赶紧跑去拯救你的搭档和他男朋友。” 

“明白了！”

 一旦闪电侠跑出房间并消失得无影无踪的时候，蝙蝠侠站了起来，向出口方向走去。 

“我要回正义山。”当蝙蝠侠走到门口的时候，绿箭拦在了他的面前。 

“呃，蝙蝠侠我不觉得这是一个好主…” 

“我，要  回   正  义  山。 ”哥谭黑暗骑士威胁的语气让绿箭吓得让开了道。 

当蝙蝠侠走远之后，闪电侠进来了。

“Flash你还在这干嘛？蝙蝠侠已经在回正义山的路上…”

BANG！！ 

“发生了什么？！”绿箭问道，尝试着在脑内想出一个合理的解释。突然一道红影进入了房间。

“好的，我刚刚把蝙蝠车拆了，你等下帮我一起去拆他的飞机。”

“你说你做什么？！”

“FLASH！！”蝙蝠侠怒不可遏的声音回响在走廊内。

“来吧我们赶紧走！”

然后闪电侠和绿箭一起迅速地跑出了房间。

[2014-10-05](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_2847e3a)

评论

  
[上一篇](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_2ac674c)  
[下一篇](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_2845886)  


  
© [战五渣斯基](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)|Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


回到顶部

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp战五渣斯基'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'http://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();

 

$(document).ready(function () {  
$('.about').click(function(){  
$(this).toggleClass('clicked');  
$('.aboutlayer').toggle();  
return false;  
});  
$(window).scroll(function() {  
if($(window).scrollTop() >= $(window).height()) {  
$('#gtotop').css('visibility', 'visible');  
} else {  
$('#gtotop').css('visibility', 'hidden');  
}  
});  
});

 

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;


End file.
